Mysterious Entity: Amputari
by Veela Phoenix
Summary: This is just small bits for Mysterious Entity. It covers the past and clears up anything that may have been confusing; so some parts of a chapter I think that might need more background/explaining, that'll be done in here.


They had been together since the end of the war. When they first met on that train, everyone knew they were the perfect match. Some people thought she could do so much better. Some thought maybe she'd get with Viktor Krum, but that wasn't the case. The only person she was in love with was Ronald Bilius Weasley. Despite their ups and downs in their friendship, they had managed to become more. Hermione never had any doubts going into the relationship, and neither had Ron.

It had been 4 years since that day they showed their true feelings to each other, even though it was blindingly obvious to everyone else. Molly was so happy for Ron when he told her the news. Her baby boy was all grown up. It lightened the mood but couldn't stop everyone grieving over Fred. George was the worst. It was though part of his soul was missing.

Ron and Hermione lived in a small cottage in the nearest town to the Burrow. Today they were going back to there for a family feast. If Molly could have her way, no one would ever leave, and they'd always be having a feast of sorts. Harry and Ginny were coming, as were Bill and Fleur, George, Percy and Charlie.

Dinner went like it always did; catching up with everyone and what they had planned. Ginny was soon to be promoted to captain for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry still hadn't decided if he wanted to be an auror. Charlie was still working with dragons, but was travelling more, and wasn't just situated in Romania. Percy was Kingsley's personal assistant. Fleur was going to take Bill to France to visit her family. George was still running the shop, but he and Angelina were on a break.

It was that night when everything changed. Every relationship has there ups and downs, and so did Ron and Hermione's. Whilst Ron was with Harry and Ginny playing some Quidditch, Hermione went and found Molly. Her face said it all and Molly's motherly instincts kicked in.

"What is it dear?"

"It's just, well; I don't know how to say it." She took a pause. "It doesn't feel as though Ron loves me any more."

"Don't be so silly. Of course he loves you, he chased you for 7 years, he wouldn't just throw it all away." Molly went and fetched some biscuits and made some tea.

"I know that, but he seems to have distanced himself from me. He's quieter than usual, and when I ask him how it is at the shop he just says the same thing. 'Busy as always. George is making new products but won't say what.' It's like he doesn't want to talk to me. Am I overreacting Molly?"

"Look, being committed to someone is difficult. You're probably wondering how Arthur and I are still together. We talk about our problems with each other. I can't help you. I can't make a difference. Just talk to him yourself. What's the worst that can happen?" Those last words scared Hermione.

Ron was fuming. She went to Molly before even trying to sort it with him. He didn't mean to overhear, but he could tell by his mother's voice, something was serious. Before he could walk away, he'd heard too much.

He was currently in the bedroom him and Hermione shared, whilst she sat downstairs thinking what she was going to do. Ron had grabbed her hand an apparated back here. It wasn't safe to have apparated whilst he was so angry, but luckily none of them got splinched. Hermione went to their room and stood in the doorway.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" She was angry, but tried not to let it show. Ron on the other hand didn't care.

"Why couldn't you have just spoken to me? Is it really that hard to tell me you want me to involve you more? Okay, so I might've gone off on one, but I would've calmed down after. But now, no." He stormed towards her hoping that she would get scared and move. But after all their petty arguments, she learnt that if she did that, he'd disappear for an hour or two. "Will you move out of my way?"

"No. You need to calm down and think about this, rationally." With that, she took his wand and locked the door. He kept shouting through the door, so she cast a silencing charm.

Hermione eventually unlocked the door and waited patiently for Ron to realise. He had calmed down but still wasn't happy. He sat in the furthest chair from Hermione. There was a tense silence before Hermione broke it.

"Do you love me?" She looked at Ron, her eyes never leaving his. He took a while to answer. Of course he loved her; he didn't know what he'd do without Hermione. But she'd never know that in that moment, he loved her more than anything.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"What are you sorry about?" Tears were welling in her eyes. Emotion was written all over his face. He walked towards the door but before turning the handle said one final thing.

"This." That was the last time she saw Ron.

He didn't know why he walked out and left her. She was the love of his life, but

something in his gut told him it was best to leave. He was going to go to the Burrow, but he didn't want to see his mother. Instead, he went to Diagon Alley. He went back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes hoping to distract himself. That wasn't the case. Harry was there talking to George when he noticed Ron.

"What's up Ron? Has something happened?"

"What's it to you?" Ron spat bitterly.

"Looks like someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning." Joked George. Harry made a hand gesture at George to leave. Harry grabbed Ron and took him out the shop and on a short walk.

"You can't lie to me. I'll find out sooner or later what happened. I'm sure you'd rather I heard it from you than anyone else."

"Okay." Ron went on about how he had been distant with Hermione and exploded when she went to Molly and not him. He was crying by the time he told Harry he'd left her. Harry tried his best to keep calm but it wasn't easy. Hermione was devoted to him, and he repaid her by walking out.

"You did what? Ron, what were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know. Look mate, can you just keep her away from me. I don't want to see her." Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Hermione never went to see Ron at all. He never returned that night, or the night after that. In fact, she hadn't seen him since. She decided it was best to move on, he was never taking her back. She stayed at work as much as she could until Kingsley told her to go home. She didn't want to stay in the cottage. There were too many memories. All his stuff was as he left it. Hermione owled Harry and George to come and collect it. Soon after, she packed her things and went to find somewhere else. She found a cosy 2 bedroom house. This was it; a fresh start. She spent as much free time as possible redecorating it. She decided to do it without magic, that way she'd be distracted for a longer time. When she had finally finished it, she felt a lot better. Her heart still ached for Ron, but she had got used to the fact that they were over for good.


End file.
